dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
What Happens to My Family?
Details *'Title:' 가족끼리 왜 이래 / Gajokggiri Wae Irae *'Also known as:' What's With This Family? / Why Are Families Being Like This / This Is Family *'Genre:' Family, romance, comedy, human *'Episodes:' 53 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Aug-16 to 2015-Feb-15 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday Night 19:55 *'Viewership ratings:' Peak rating **AGB: Nationwide=43.3%, Seoul=44.1% **TnMS: Nationwide=41.7%, Seoul=44.4% *'Original Soundtrack:' What Happens to My Family? OST Synopsis A family drama about happenings when children's daddy sues his selfish children for being undutiful to parents. The drama wants to talk about the gratitude as a family which we all have taken for granted and the secret of happiness when saying "Thank you," "I am sorry," and "I love you." It will mostly center on how old and young generations resolve their conflicts and come to live in harmony. Source: KBS World Watch Online (with English Subtitles): KBS World Official Channel User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Cha's House *Yoo Dong Geun as Cha Soon Bong (63) *Kim Hyun Joo as Cha Kang Shim (37) *Yoon Park as Cha Kang Jae (33) *Park Hyung Shik as Cha Dal Bong (26) **Kang Yi Suk as young Cha Dal Bong (14) *Yang Hee Kyung as Cha Soon Geum (62) *Kim Jung Nan as Noh Young Sul (37) *Kim Jung Min as Seo Joong Baek (38) *Nam Ji Hyun as Kang Seo Wool (24) **Kim Go Eun as young Kang Seo Wool (12) ;Moon's House *Kim Sang Kyung as Moon Tae Joo (37) *Kim Yong Gun as Moon Tae Oh (late 60s) *Na Young Hee as Baek Sul Hee (late 50s) *Seo Kang Joon as ' Yoon Eun Ho (26)' **Cha Sung Ho (차성호) as young Yoon Eun Ho (14) ;Kwon's House *Son Dam Bi as Kwon Hyo Jin (29) *Kim Il Woo as Kwon Ki Chan (late 50s) *Kyun Mi Ri as Heo Yang Geum (early 50s) ;Supporting characters *Kim Seo Ra as Miss Go / Bok Ja *Song Jae Hee as Lawyer Byun Woo Tak *Lee So Yoon (이소윤) as Lee Young Jin *Hong Hyun Taek as Cha In Woo *Lee Seo Yun as Seo Ye Jin (In Woo's mother) *Lee Dae Ro as Seo Wool's grandfather *Lee Jae Ik (이재익) as Chef Ko *Na Seung Ho as Yoon Eun Ho's employee *Yoo Hyung Kwan as Moon Tae Oh's chauffeur *Park Jung Pyo (박정표) as male secretary *Ryu Je Hee (류제희) as secretary Gong *Yum Dong Hun as Mr Seo (neighbour) *Kim Ki Hyun as neighbour *Hwang Kwang Hee as drug peddler (cameo) *Cha Jin Wook (차진욱) as Real estate professional scammer *Lee Guk Joo (이국주) as Guk Joo (cameo) *Ha Ji Eun (하지은) as Woo Tak's ex wife *Ri Min as tofu buyer *Jang In Sup *Jung Dong Kyu *Lee Young Ran Production Credits *'Production Company:' Samhwa Networks *'Chief Producer:' Hwang Eui Kyung *'Producer:' Kim Jung Gyu *'Director:' Jun Chang Geun *'Screenwriter:' Kang Eun Kyung Episode Ratings See What Happens to My Family?/Episode Ratings Notes *This drama is originally plan for 50 episodes. Due to the high ratings of this drama, The production team decided to extended 3 episodes to total of 53 episodes. Recognitions ;2014 KBS Drama Awards *Daesang/Grand Prize (Yoo Dong Geun) *Best Scripwriter (Kang Eun Kyung) *Top Excellence Actress (Kim Hyun Joo) *Excellence Actor for Full Length Drama (Kim Sang Kyung) *Best Couple Award (Kim Sang Kyung and Kim Hyun Joo) *Best Couple Award (Park Hyung Shik and Nam Ji Hyun) *Best New Actor (Park Hyung Shik) *Best New Actress (Nam Ji Hyun) External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Daum movie site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:KDrama2015 Category:KBS Category:Family Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:Drama